


Mid-Run Break

by V1H7U2



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some Humor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V1H7U2/pseuds/V1H7U2
Summary: "Min Min was one of those girlfriends who tried to get you into everything she was interested in, and this was no exception. She kept telling me about how great it felt to work out and that I should do it with her over and over until last week, when I finally gave up and agreed. While seeing her in her workout clothes more was definitely a plus, we actually hadn’t had sex in a few weeks. She didn’t seem up for it anymore for some reason."





	Mid-Run Break

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic that I whipped together in one sitting. As usual, here's the 2 images that inspired it, done by ilustretsspoks and bellaraika:  
> https://us.rule34.xxx//images/2602/0e276cdfbb3418310221d44cd9fb0aa6.jpeg?2889464  
> https://us.rule34.xxx//images/2601/4f28d155e3050a4e33a2b77628e76a1c.png  
> Basically, this takes place in a more realistic version of the ARMS universe. There's no spring arms, for one thing. It doesn't matter that much, since this was really just an excuse to write some Min Min smut. It's not great, but maybe you'll enjoy it.

When we finally got to the bench, we collapsed down onto it.  
“Whew!” I said before taking a big gulp of water. I looked over at Min Min, my girlfriend and running buddy, who was also taking a long swig. She finished her drink, wiped her mouth, and slammed her bottle down on the bench. I could tell that even though this was her idea, she was as exhausted as I was.  
Min Min and I met at a party several months ago and hooked up. However, unlike most relationships that start that way, we managed to work out. We enjoyed each other’s company, we did a lot of stuff together, and we visited each other so much that we might as well share an apartment. Sure, the frequent sex probably helped, but that’s besides the point.  
As she always did when working out, Min Min was wearing her dark sports bra and shorts. Her toned legs, fit midriff, and tough arms were fully on display and her clothes clung tightly to her body, giving anyone who looked at her a good image of her full figure. Aside from that, she wore the typical tennis shoes and wristbands, the less typical orange beanie, and the downright odd face mask.  
Min Min had a few strange quirks, and like her obsession with Ramen, this was one of them. Min Min wanted to be a professional fighter ever since she was young. She had designed a costume for her persona, “The Ramen Bomber,” a few years ago and she insisted on wearing the mask and beanie when out in public, if not the full costume. Her excuse was that it apparently “built her brand.” While it was weird at first, I grew used to it, like the mask was a pair of glasses. (Her costume was also what made me talk to her at the party, so I couldn’t really complain.)  
Outside of that, she hadn’t really tried hard to become a fighter until recently. She decided to start seriously working out and training to fight over a month ago, and she’s been dedicated to it ever since. However, while I was happy for her, there was a catch. Min Min was one of those girlfriends who tried to get you into everything she was interested in, and this was no exception. She kept telling me about how great it felt to work out and that I should do it with her over and over until last week, when I finally gave up and agreed. While seeing her in her workout clothes more was definitely a plus, we actually hadn’t had sex in a few weeks. She didn’t seem up for it anymore for some reason.  
“This sure is a long one,” I said, looking out at the river cutting through the woods. We had been running for over 30 minutes. I wouldn’t say I was unhealthy, but I certainly wasn’t fit enough for this. My only comfort was the thought that it was surely almost over.  
“Well, it’s about to get longer,” Min Min responded. “This is just the halfway point.”  
My heart sank. The halfway point?! My water was already almost empty! I couldn’t stand 30 more minutes of this! I groaned loudly and threw my head back. Min Min turned towards me.  
“I know it’s hard, but you’ll feel great after you’re done.” She said it quickly, like it was something she knew by heart, but still didn’t like. She sighed and stood up. “We need to do some stretches before we continue. You can sit there a bit longer, but do them soon.” I nodded once and turned my head towards her, resting my cheek on the back of the bench. Min Min was facing away and stretching her arms out and up. As I watched her stretch I stared at her beautiful body, imagining being able to touch her all over. Feeling her touch me in return. Taking off her mask to see her pretty face before we kissed and our bodies intertwined on the bed. But instead, I was stuck 30 minutes from home, both tired and horny.  
Immediately, I wanted release. Some way to let out this pent up frustration. I got up and looked at Min Min. She was bent over, reaching down for her toes. Her shorts outlined her ass perfectly. I wanted to ravish her, right then and there. I couldn’t control myself.  
“Min Min…” I said.  
“Huh?” She responded, straightening up a little. Without thinking, I lunged forwards and wrapped my arms around her midsection, bending over so that my chest pressed into her back. She yelled in surprise as I felt all over her smooth stomach.  
“What the…GAH!” She was interrupted by me grabbing her breasts. I began softly squeezing them. They were tough but soft, and rather large to boot. I savored the feeling of touching her; the sparks that shot through me on contact with her skin.  
“HEY!” Min Min quickly shoved her left elbow in my arm.  
“Ah!” I yelled in pain as I quickly stopped squeezing.  
“What the hell are you doing?!” She shouted.  
“Min Min,” I got up to her ear and spoke softly into it, “I want you. Right now.”  
“What?!” she said back. “We…we can’t do it here! What if someone sees us?!”  
“I don’t care,” I answered. “It’s been so long. I can’t take it anymore. I NEED you!”  
Min Min paused before replying. “I’m sorry we haven’t had sex in so long. I wanted to, I really did. I was just always so tired. But THIS…this is, um, bad…and I….um…” She paused again, for much longer this time. I held on to her sides as she thought. Finally she responded.  
“…Fuck me.”  
“Hm?” I said. Min Min broke free from my grip, turned around, and gave me a deep kiss.  
“Fuck Me!” She yelled right up to my face. She moved to the back of the bench, grabbed it, and bent over. “Fuck me right here! I want it! I want your dick in me right now!”  
I laughed out of joy and dashed over behind her. I pulled down her shorts and underwear, revealing her nice ass and pink pussy. I yanked down my shorts, making my fully erect cock spring out. I grabbed her hips and placed my tip at her entrance. “Do it! Quick!” She yelled. I thrusted forwards. My cock pushed into her wet pussy fairly easily, but it still felt great after so long.  
“Ohhhhh…” we both moaned. Once it was all the way in, we paused.  
“Thank you,” I said, happily.  
“I missed this,” Min Min sighed. I began thrusting in and out quickly. Her inner walls felt amazing on my cock after so long. I loved feeling my hips slap against her thighs with every push. As we proceeded, our shorts gradually fell to the ground, leaving us both bottomless. Both of us were breathing heavily, occasionally slipping in a word or two.  
“…ah…”  
“…oh…”  
“…oh yes…”  
“…mmh…”  
“…oh my god…”  
“…nyah!…”  
I decided things were going too slow, so quickly, I doubled my pace. I moaned loudly.  
“…oh…Oh…Oh!…Oh!!! Oh yes!!! Punish me!!! Punish me harder!!! I deserve this!!!” Min Min was euphoric. She wanted more, and I was ready to give it to her.  
“You want more?” I asked.  
“Yes! Yes! Punish me more!” She yelled.  
“Alright! You asked for it!” I grabbed her sports bra and tugged it up.  
“H-huh?” Min Min said. I tugged it past her head which make her beanie fall off, then reached out as far as I could and left it hanging from her wrists. I moved my hands back to her now naked breasts and started squeezing them again. I leaned over to her ear.  
“You’d better hope no one comes, or they’ll see you completely exposed.” Min Min make a noise somewhere between a moan and a squeak. She let her head hang down as I played with her large mounds and twiddled her nipples. I didn’t know what I actually would do if someone came by, but I wouldn’t leave her. I was just helping her get off on the risk of what we were doing since, to be frank, that was part of what made it feel so good. I soon felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm building up.  
“Min Min! I’m getting close!” Even though my head was right above her’s, I couldn’t help but shout.  
“I’m almost there! I’m almost there!” She yelled back.  
“Oh god, this is so good! This is amazing!”  
“Keep pounding! Give me everything! Everything!”  
“I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum so fucking hard!”  
“Finish me! Destroy me with your huge cock!”  
“I love you!”  
“I love you, too!”  
“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”  
We shouted as we approached our climaxes. As we came, our shouts were replaced with silent screams of pleasure as our eyes rolled back. My dick twitched as it fired several shots of cum into Min Min’s vagina, which compressed on my shaft and drained everything I had. Our fluids leaked out of her entrance onto the dirty ground as we came down from the orgasm.  
It took us about a minute to get our bearings after what we just did. Once I could move, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight with my head on her shoulder. “Thank you, sweetie,” I said.  
“No, thank YOU,” Min Min replied, leaning her head into mine.  
“…we should probably get cleaned up,” I suggested.  
“…yeah.”  
I pulled out of her and quickly put my pants back on. Min Min put her sports bra back on first, then pulled up her shorts and retrieved her beanie. We moved around the bench and collapsed down onto it a second time.  
“We are NEVER doing that again,” Min Min declared. As fun as it was, I agreed.  
“We got really lucky,” I said back.  
“Honestly, that was the stupidest thing we’ve ever done,” she chuckled. “I think we can walk home this time.”  
I looked over at her. “I love you,” I said. Min Min laughed.  
“We ARE going to run this way again on Saturday, though. So be ready.” I groaned. “Hey, don’t be like that,” she said. “Remember what I said.” Min Min leaned in closer to me. “I know it’s hard…” Min Min sucked on my neck for several seconds. “…but you’ll feel GREAT after you’re done.” I grinned at her and we kissed again, which quickly proceeded into making out.  
“Bah! Get a room, you two!” We jumped and looked over to see an old man walking by. He gave us a dirty glare and walked off, mumbling.  
“These kids, always showing affection in public. Don’t they care at all about privacy?”


End file.
